


DreamScape

by TayTay2656



Category: Dreamscape - Fandom, MYSELF - Fandom, i am the fandom
Genre: Dreams, Dreamscape bby, Lucid dreamer, Multi, gonna get goood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTay2656/pseuds/TayTay2656
Summary: I am a lucid dreamer 99% of the time, and i can remember 99% of my dreams.HOWEVERIf I don't write these down they're going to disappear, which would be sad, because I grow quite connected with the people in my dreams.So i've decided to make this! YAY!This will probably update weekly just due to the fact I dream almost every night, I of course, will fill in blanks and try my best to get the setting/timelines as normal as possible. As we all know how dreams go XDIf you've had an similar ones be sure to comment them in! I'd love to read about your adventures!I'll be drawing a 'screenshot' from each dream I have, so be sure to visit my tumblr to see them or just say hi!https://www.tumblr.com/blog/taytay2656Awesome well I hope y'all enjoy and of courseSweet Dreams <3





	DreamScape

To set the scene...  
Over the last century, there has been a war between two races. The Reds and the Blues. The Red Clan, known for their aggressive society and battle-ready citizens became hungry for power, and their only rival were the Blues. The Blues were a peaceful society who focused more on the cultivation of knowledge and healing techniques for all people. They weren't ready for the Red's to attack so violently and fled to the wilderness. That's where this dream started... 

On a small secluded island  
a healers hut  
and a vicious storm

I stood in the doorway of my home, my shawl wrapped tightly over my shoulders. The wind-chimer on the porch, made of smooth glass, tingled harshly in the increasing wind. I had already placed extra blankets on the two kids who were currently in one of the beds I had available for the sick. As the Healer for the town, I was supposed to protect any injured or sick person who came through my doors. But there wasn't much I could do against mother nature herself...  
The kids had been peacefully asleep until the first cracks of thunder had ripped through the air not too long ago. Now, soft anxious whispers were going between the two as they held each other close. Missy, my dog, was already comforting them, Her soft furry body planted on their laps.

I furrowed my brows at the mountains in the distance, the dark clouds covering the sky seemed to turn black at the peak with light flashing every other second. I couldn't help but utter a quick prayer to the heavens to protect the dam that had been built up there. If that broke...this island would cease to be. There were a few advantages living out on this island, we had been lucky to find it. It's nothing but a small blotch on the maps, and knowing the Reds, they'd never bother to try 'claim' it as their own. But there were also disadventages...

"Healer!" My head snapped to the source of the call. A young man was running past, his hands full of provisions. Already the rain had started to pick up, and his clothes were completely soaked. His blue birthmarks glowed faintly against the darkening surroundings, but so did the worry in his eyes. "Everyone is heading to the Higher House, you should head there as well! The Chief is worried the water levels are going to breach the support lines!"  
I gave a quick wave to show I'd heard and turned away. Their own blue birthmarks shining sharply against their soft cheeks, showing the fear within. "Are we going to Higher, Healer?" The young boy asked, I nodded, "yup, but I got to grab a few things before..." a piercing scream suddenly pierced the air. Missy shot up and bolted to the door, as did I.  
I turned to the two young ones, "Do not move unless someone comes to get you, do you understand" I yelled over the now torrential rain. The kids both nodded their grips on each other tightening. "I'll be back soon!" I called as Missy lead me into the storm. 

Thank the gods I had worn my pants today, I thought as we hurtled through the trees. The rain stung my skin and impaired my vision, already it was hard to keep track of Missy as she bolted through the foliage. Suddenly, we stumbled into a clearing and Missy howled as my eyes landed on the body of a collapsed girl. Half her body was submerged in the stream which was creeping slowly but surely up the slope. I grabbed her shoulders, dragging her out of the water, flipping her onto her back. Putting my ear to her mouth I heard a faint groan of pain. With how everything was, she'd probably been running to the Higher and tripped down here. A nasty looking abrasion was on her forehead, she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Missy began sniffing at the girl's hand, "Home!" I snapped, pointing into the trees. Without a seconds hesitation, Missy was bounding off. "What are you even doing out this far to the shoreline Lyia?" I grumbled as I hurled the girl onto my shoulders and began the trudge back to the hut. Suddenly Lyia began to wriggle, her feet kicking against the sloshed earth. "Now you stop that this instant!" I snapped, "I'm the Healer, and you will remain still until we reach the healing hut, do you understand!" She seemed to grumble something in return but ceased her movements. "What did you say?" I turned my head to see her face and gasped, almost losing my grip on the unconscious girl. The water levels were rising quickly, already it was lapping at my ankles. I looked down the stream, horror settling into my gut. A large white stream was falling off the distant mountain, the dam..."We have to get off this island..." I gasped and all but ran into the trees.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chaos. 

That's what had happened mere moments after I had returned to the shivering children in my house. The water wall had hit faster then I expected and our homes were ruined. Trees were ripped from the grounds, houses flooded and taken in the current.  
People...  
Friends and family...  
Missy...  
I had watched people I had cared for be carried away and disappear beneath the thick brown tide. It had even reached the Higher, the Chief...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Healer..."  
"Healer...."  
"HEALER!" 

I blinked at the arm I had just finished bandaging and shook my head. I stood up wiping the dirt off my pants, turning to the angry voices of several men. I looked up at them, six in total, all glowering at one another. This had been going on for hours now, ever since we'd reached dry land and handled the most severe of the injured. "What is it Goldok?" I all but hissed.  
"Don't you 'what is it Goldok' you know exactly what it is. We need a new Chief NOW, and it should be ME!"  
"As if, I'd be much better!"  
"Better at being stupid you mean!"  
"We can't be a people with no leader right now. We need a plan, we need to find shelter, we need to..." I watched them squabble for a few seconds, but my eyes began to wonder to those few around us. The flood had hit hard and strong, we had lost over half our people. And those that were left were losing hope fast, especially as they watched their supposed 'future leaders' arguing like a bunch of babes. I sighed,  
"I understand what's going on!" I scowled at them.  
"You're all being a bunch of selfish power hungry children! Who can't decide who gets to play with the ball first, right? Cause that's what it looks like to all of us!.." The silence was my only response from the gobsmacked group. I gestured to our people sitting around us, "We have needs for these people, and what are you all doing about it!" I snapped. Immediately they all seemed to curl in on themselves, their eyes darting around their fellow friends and family. Even with these big guys, I had earned their respect through various situations that had required a healers touch. "You are all arguing like a bunch of children instead of actually getting anything done. We could be halfway to a sister settlement by now if you would all just decide to PICK. A. DIRECTION!" I felt my temper flare and quickly recede. They all blinked at me, suddenly, a small hand grabbed onto my own. I turned my gaze to the little girl, the one I had carried through the flood. Her eyes shone brightly, as did her markings as she smiled. "Healer...why don't you, be our leader?" 

It had been a quick agreement on everyone else's part, me being the only reluctant one. I'm a healer, not a leader, but apparently, I'm the only one everyone trusts to do what's best for them. Though, after my rushed coronation a plan had quickly taken form and began to be executed. After I had sent out a few scouts it turned out we were actually quite close to a Red's communication hub. Very secluded with only a few Red's residing within. This was perfect! There were a secret frequencies Blues used to communicate locations to nearby safe houses, a place we could re-group and begin travelling to a new home. Quickly we formulated a plan to get in and out with no casualties...but maybe we should have made a few...  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We had almost done it. We went in, with makeshift weapons and took out the two guards with ease. Although, we didn't expect the leader within to unhook the contractor and bolt into the forest. We had foolishly followed, with me at the lead into the woods. The man's Red markings had flashed triumphantly as his features turned from worry to pride as he flung an EB into the air. An EB stood for Electric Bomb, used to take out multiple opponents in one go, and we were the targets. Without thinking I had thrown myself at the sphere and curled around it. I thought maybe if it was just me, if I got taken out, my people still had a chance. Though...that wasn't the case.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pain pierced through my head, and my chest felt so tight it was hard to breathe. I groaned at all the unpleasant feelings and deduced that I was in fact, alive, despite the electrocution. "Good Evening..." a sultry voice echoed through my head. I didn't know this voice...  
Slowly I peeled my eyes open and frowned in confusion. I was at a table, covered in lush looking fruits and savoury meats. Was I still dreaming? I thought groggily. I wriggled and grunted with the effort, the tightness wasn't my chest, but ropes tightly binding my arms to my sides. With that realisation, I opened my eyes wide and sat up, despite the resistance my body gave. My eyes instantly came to rest on the young man in front of me, and despite my best efforts I couldn't help but stare. My cheeks instantly heated...he was handsome. With thick brown hair, tanned skin and a flawless jawline and very well fit armour, he looked almost like a prince. My heart probably would have skipped a beat if it wasn't for the Red markings swirling over his tanned cheekbones. I scowled at him, and he smirked in return. "Finally awake sweet thing?" He asked, I swallowed down sudden nausea and sat up as straight as the rope would allow me, "Where are my people?" I asked sternly.  
Rolling his eyes he replied, "They're safe."  
He gestured to the food, "have something won't' you?" I frowned in confusion and looked to the lady behind him. She raised her eyebrow and smiled wickedly when she caught my stare,  
I turned away from the two, there indeed was no one else except for their few soldiers and barren trees, not a single trace of my people anywhere. Anger boiled in my stomach as I turned back to the table, looking at the food laid before me. "I don't want to eat anything your filthy hands have touched" I spat, and as quick as a heartbeat, the lady suddenly had a spear sat at my neck. I gasped and felt it prick against the sensitive skin.  
"Don't talk to the Prince like that you blithering cretin!" the lady glared down at me. I swallowed, so he IS a prince...  
"General Tashi, please, she doesn't know any better. And anyway, delicacies like these," He threw a grape in his mouth, "are wasted on uncouth people like this anyway." He lifted a hand and pushed away the spear, "But really...Healer right? That's all your people call you...you should be thankful that my travelling party and I were walking past!" He smiled at me. A cold shiver ran down my spine, "And why is that?" my jaw tightened. His eyes flashed and a scowl settled on his features, "If it had been any other patrol, they would have annihilated you and your clan instantly. Having no thought or real purpose behind the action." He met my eyes and his softened, "But with me...we can strike a deal, something that will benefit both of us. As their leader isn't their survival the most important thing to you? Wouldn't you give up anything for them to stay alive?" He sat waiting. A cold breeze whispered through the clearing, kissing lightly against my cheek. I steeled my features, returning his stare, "That's a stupid question, of course I would..."  
"Anything?" the Prince stood up, a sparkle in his eyes that made me wriggle in my bonds. He walking around the table. Once again I felt the heat rise to my cheeks despite my efforts at his closness, I should spit on his face, but wtih the general lady here...it probably wasn't wise. He places a hand under my chin, making me look up at him. "To set them free...yes" I growled, he smiled amused down at me,  
"Oh sweetness, I didn't say anything setting them free...I just said they'd stay alive" he smiled wickedly.  
"Now...shall we discuss the terms?"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next few days were a blur....

I was forced to travel alongside the Prince's horse, being led like a dog. He chatted to me like a friend, as if we were on a grand trip together and found it amusing that I either didn't answer or I'd give a snide comment. I didn't see my people, however, having to simply trust that they were being led behind us just out of sight. But the true torture began when we finally reached the city. I was first cleaned, then measured as to adorn a well fitted Red garb and kneel before the King Redari, pledging my allegiance to the cause and to 'giving my useless life to worth by serving the Royal family in sickness and in health.' However, the moment that still clung to me most, was the last goodbye. 

I stood as straight as I could, denying my sorrow to be seen but instead forced strength and confidence into my features, as my people were lined up in front of me. Men and women, separated. I felt disgusted in my new clothes as I watched them walk past me one by one in their torn, dirty covers. The men went by quickly, clasping my arm and giving a nod of confidence as they were taken away by the guards, some already had bruises and scrapes from the abuse. Though my fear for the women ran triumphantly in my mind, and it was confirmed by one quick whisper. Lyia, the girl I had dragged from the stream clawed into my back as we hugged. Her eyes streaming, "H...Healer, the g...guards they said they're going t too do things to us." she whispered harshly into my ear. I felt a weight settle into my gut, and I hugged her back even tighter. Heat began to rise within me, "I...I'll do my best to sort this out ok. We're all going to be ok, I'm going to get us out of this.." I pulled back, wiping away a tear. "I promise." 

I paced in my bedroom. And what a lovely room they had given me, way up in a tower, with a view of the labour camps they had made for my people. I could see it now, the fires burning. I starred out at them for hours, my brain all but blank at the extent of the situation. Was this worth it? Should I have just let them kill us out there? At least we were all together...we were all...I turned away from the window with a shout and caught my reflection in the mirror. My hair had been washed, which now flowed like silk down my back. My skin gleamed pale and clean in the firelight, and the short white dressing gown made me look almost like I belonged here. I glowered at myself, reaching towards the glass.  
"I'm here to see the Blue, now leave us be, understand?" I froze, that was the Prince's voice. Something that I'd gotten adjusted to since he required I stayed by his side the whole trip back to his Kingdom. Rage and disgust began to bubble within me, I turned back to the mirror, laying it down on the ground I stomped down with my heel, shattering the fragile glass. Quickly, I grabbed a large shard and made my way behind the door, I know we didn't kill...but look where that got us? I thought. My hands began to shake as the footsteps got louder, then after two sharp knocks, the door swung open. 

I threw myself at the Prince, the glass in hand. I had him from behind, the sharp glass stinging my palm as I gripped it tighter. I placed the shard against his throat, he was out of his armour and wore more casual attire. Which means he has more weak spots. "If you do as I say, I won't hurt you, got it!" I growled.  
"Oh, and how are you going to do that when I have you pinned?" he chuckled. I frowned,  
"What do you..." Suddenly I felt his weight shift. I let out a yelp as he flipped me over, my back hit the floor with a thud. He pinned me to the ground smoothly, with one of his hands holding mine above my head, whilst his other holding the flimsy shard of mirror. He raised an eyebrow, a pity smile on his face. He laughed, "I appreciate the effort but you're going to have to do way better then that sweetness" I began to wriggle, and he bore his weight down on me making me whine in pain. Tears started to form in the corner of my eyes, as helplessness washed over me. The Prince however continued talking, as if I wasn't struggling for my life, "And, what did you exactly expect to do with this?" I bit my lip and continued to push him off and failing once again. "Like, I'm a trained soldier unlike you, Healer. You really should...hey...are you crying?" his voice suddenly filled with confusion. His grip loosened but he didn't let go or shift himself off me. "This whole time, I haven't seen you cry... I don't think I like it that much..." He muttered softly. I let out a sharp laugh, the tears running down my cheeks,  
"W...Well, I'm sorry that you don't 'like' me crying" a sob escaped my lips and I felt my strength all but leave me. I couldn't do anything to help my people, I can't even do anything to help myself right now! But...there was someone who could help my people, if he decided too.  
"I...I just..." I closed my eyes, my dignity had already taken a beating, what's one more gonna do? I took in a shuddering breath, "Please... I'm begging you, Prince. During my last goodbye with my people. One of the girls...she told me that some guards are planning to...they're planning to 'use' them for their own pleasure" I felt my chest loosen slightly. I looked up pleadingly, his features were nothing but a blur behind the tears once again welling in my eyes. "They're...they're only kids." The Prince frowned slightly, his markings pulsing lightly against his skin. He wiped the tears from my face, and I didn't pull back. If I needed to beg, to get pity to allow some form of safety for my people. I'd do it...I'd do it a million times over...  
Slowly he let go of my wrists and got back up, wiping the wrinkles out of his shirt as he made his way back to the door. "Please" I whispered, sitting up slowly.  
"I'll make sure that...the girls don't get touched in the camp." The Prince turned slightly to me, his hand on the doorknob. His eyes gave me a once over as he opened the door, a small smile on his lips, "but don't expect a new mirror, you did that to yourself" a laugh escaped my lips at his words, a laugh of joy and surprise. He paused, a strange flash crossed his markings. "I've never heard you laugh...I think I do like that." and with that the door closed, the lock falling into place once again. 

...Then I woke up...


End file.
